Winx Club: New Battles
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: Follow the Trix Sisters as they fight (and mostly lose :-) ) new battles with The Winx, meet new allies, and much more! Endless story. Rated T for violence, should be okay for kids 10 and up. Please review! Story temporarily on hold due to Writer's Block.
1. Chapter 1: Another Defeat

**Icy jumped to the side, as a ball of fire came at her, she turned around eyes narrowing. "You stupid fairies will not under any circumstances beat us again!" Icy shouted, sending a shower of Icicles at The Winx. All of them but Stella dodged the attack, and Stella was soon back on her feet. Darcy and Stormy were fighting Musa and Tecna. "Whoa!" Stormy just barely ducked one of Musa's attacks, and Darcy was hit. Darcy stumbled backwards, obviously being hit fairly hard. Stormy glanced back in the direction Icy was fighting, Icy had vanished, and so had the other Winx Girls. Stormy blinked, and then turned back to Tecna and Musa. "Tornado Whirlwind!" Stormy sent a bunch of tornadoes at Tecna and Musa. "Sonic Wave!" Musa dissipated two of the tornadoes, and then threw an attack towards Stormy. Stormy stumbled backwards as it hit her, but quickly got back to her feet.**  
**By the time she had done that, Tecna and Musa had vanished. She turned around, to see Darcy still laying on the ground. Stormy walked over to her sister. "Darcy? Are you okay?" Stormy asked,**  
**worry in her voice. Darcy let out a weak moan, before falling unconscious. Stormy's eyes widened, worry for her sister growing.**  
**"Huh? What's going on here?" Stormy glanced back to see Icy approaching. "Darcy's hurt, one of Musa's attacks hit her hard."**  
**Stormy explained, looking up at Icy. Icy nodded, and leaned down to examine Darcy. "Icy? Is Darcy going to be alright?" Stormy asked, worry for her sister getting greater and greater. "I don't know... I hope." Icy replied, gently picking up Darcy.**  
**Stormy's worry just grew at Icy's reply. "Lets get her back to the house." Icy said, glancing back at Stormy. Stormy nodded,**  
**and followed Icy. Finally, they made it back home, and Icy laid Darcy in her bed, and sat down to examine her sister more thoroughly. "I think she'll be alright, but Musa definitely got her pretty hard." Icy said, glancing back at Stormy, who was pacing back and forth with worry. Stormy sighed with relief, plopping in a chair behind her. Icy left, but Stormy stayed in the chair. She looked up as Darcy let out a weak moan, and moved a little. "What happened?"**  
**Darcy muttered, eyes opening a slit. "You were hit by one of Musa's stronger attacks." Stormy explained. "I wish I could blast that fairy to the next dimension!" Darcy muttered, sitting up and leaning against the wall. "I know, we all do."**  
**Stormy replied. "As for me I'd like to blast all those fairies to bits." Stormy turned her head as Icy came back in. "Darcy are you okay? You had us worried." Icy said, looking at Darcy.**  
**"Yeah, I think so.. A bit sore... But I'm alright." Darcy responded. "Well then. When your feeling a bit better, we'll go and see if we can teach those stupid fairies a lesson!" Icy said, laughing a bit, and walking out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pepe is Back!

**The next morning, Darcy climbed out of bed. Stormy (who had slept with her last night) was still asleep. "Ow.." She muttered, quietly, still being sore from her encounter with Musa the day before. She sighed, plopping in a chair. "Darcy? Is that you?" Stormy asked, apparently being woke up by some of the racket. "Yeah." Darcy responded, standing up. Stormy got up and flicked on the light. "I wonder if Icy's still asleep." Darcy commented, making her way over to Stormy. **

**"Most likely, being it's 6:00Am in the morning." Stormy replied. "I probably would still be asleep too if you weren't making so much racket." She added, and Darcy rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm** **going back to bed, it's **_**early**_**." Stormy muttered, climbing back into bed. Darcy laughed a little bit, and walked over to the window, looking outside. Stormy was right, it was really really early in the morning. She climbed back into the bed, and soon fell asleep. **

**(Later)**

**Darcy climbed back out of bed, it was much later- 9:00Am to be exact. She wandered downstairs, and turned on a couple of lights. She glanced out the window, just in time to see Pepe standing on the window sill. "What-" She blinked a couple of times. "I thought you were still at Lightrock..." She walked over to the window and opened it, letting Pepe in. **_**Icy is going to kill me for this, but oh well.**_** Pepe ran up the stairs, calling 'Mommy! Mommy!' A few moments later, she heard a shout from upstairs. "NOT AGAIN!" Icy came downstairs, holding Pepe. She dropped the duck on the floor, and walked over to Darcy. "How did that duck get back here!?" She asked. "I have no idea." Darcy responded, stifling a snicker. **

**"Mommy! Mommy! Quack! Mommy!" Pepe ran over to Icy, and Icy froze him. She kicked the frozen duck to the other side of the room, and then turned back to Darcy. "And how did he get in the house?" She asked. "The window was left open." She lied, she wasn't in the mood for getting shouted at. Icy sighed, and closed the window. By now Pepe had broken out of the Ice Block, and was following Icy around again. "...Darcy, you do something with him." Icy said, picking up the duck and tossing it onto Darcy. "He's your duck!" Darcy replied, as Pepe jumped back off of her and waddled back over to Icy.**

**Icy sighed in annoyance, picking up Pepe and throwing him outside. She then locked the door, and walked back upstairs. "I'm gonna go get Stormy up, plese make sure Pepe doesn't get back into the house!" Icy told Darcy, as she vanished up the steps. Darcy rolled her eyes, and glanced back at the window, where Pepe was sitting, trying to get back in the house. She was tempted to let him in again, but if the window got opened mysteriously a second time, Icy would be bound to realize it had been her. So she decided it would be best not to.**


End file.
